Fun With Food
by JantoJones
Summary: Jack and Ianto play with food. WARNING for explicit M/M sex.


It was just after six, on a very wet Wednesday evening, in Cardiff. Beneath the Millennium Centre, inside the secret Torchwood hub, Ianto Jones was finally ready to go home. The hub was tidy, the paperwork was finished and filed and the coffee mugs had been washed. He was just heading for the exit when, a very bored, Jack Harkness stuck his head out of his office.

"What are your plans for tonight, Ianto?"

"I have to go food shopping Sir," replied the Welshman.

"Cool, can I come with you?"

Ianto wasn't at all sure about letting Jack loose in a supermarket. He was about to deny his boss's request but was swayed by the look of pleading in his eyes. Jack must have been very bored indeed.

"Okay Jack, you can come with me, just behave yourself."

It was as though he were talking to a five year old. In many ways he was. For Jack, this was going to be a new experience. Of course, he'd been in supermarkets before, but he'd never lived the domestic lifestyle. He'd never had to do a weekly shop.

Ianto usually did his shopping at the supermarket near his flat. This time though, he'd decided to use a different one. He knew Jack would find some way of showing him up and wanted to be able to use his local one again. Jack had commandeered the trolley from Ianto's unresisting grip and steered it through the doors with the same enthusiasm with which he drove the SUV. Ianto followed him, resignedly. The fresh produce aisle came first. This was the one Ianto was the most wary of. The opportunities for innuendo were going to be massive in this aisle. Sure enough, Ianto didn't have long to wait before Jack was fondling a carrot suggestively. He waggled it at Ianto.

"I bet we could find an unusual use for one of these."

Ianto's face turned scarlet. His embarrassment doubled when an old lady tutted loudly and declared them both to be disgusting perverts. This simply caused Jack to guffaw. Ianto's shame was completed when Jack spotted the cucumbers.

"What do you reckon?" He asked Ianto.

Receiving no reply, he went to look for something else vaguely rude. Ianto desperately tried to ignore Jack. This was no mean feat, especially when Jack picked up two kiwi fruit and asked Ianto if they reminded him of anything.

The next few aisles were relatively free of sexual reference. The only low point was when Ianto almost dropped a large bottle of milk. Jack couldn't hold himself back from making comment.

"Careful where you spill your white stuff, Yan."

The next couple of aisles passed without incident and Jack was clearly becoming bored. His spark was re-ignited though, when they entered Baking and Desserts. There were several products here that Jack's dirty mind could find a fun use for. There was one, however, for which he had a particular soft spot. He picked a jar of it up and showed it to Ianto.

"I don't like honey, Jack."

"I do," replied Jack knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Ianto rolled his eyes but something in the back of his mind was intrigued by what Jack was planning with the honey. He gave the other man a slight nod and Jack put the jar into the trolley. There was a huge smile plastered on his face. Ianto proceeded to walk ahead and, whilst he wasn't looking, Jack also dropped chocolate spread into the trolley. He couldn't wait to get back to Ianto's flat.

Over the rest of the shopping trip, Jack became increasingly bored and restless. He just wanted to get back and try out his purchases. He'd even added some candles. The Captain had been astounded at the amount of cleaning products Ianto was buying. It made him seem incredibly anal. The filthy voice in the back of Jack's brain said, "Not that there's anything wrong with anal."

He sniggered loudly, causing everyone in the aisle to look sharply in their direction. Ianto gave Jack a quizzical look.

"Erm….," began Jack, in response to the look. "I was just wondering why you needed so much cleaning stuff."

The younger man simply shook his head and walked away.

Ianto hadn't failed to notice Jack's extra items but kept quiet. Truth be told, he was in the mood to get intimate. It had been a long and busy week. The pair of them had managed a few kisses but nothing more. He might come across to everyone, as being fairly boring and sedate man, but Ianto was more than willing to experiment. Especially with Jack, who was very experienced in these matters. Ianto had never used food during sex but his mind was providing several scenarios. Jack watched Ianto's face flushing all over again and could guess at the reason. He began to feel the first stirrings in his loins and mentally willed Ianto to get a move on. They were in for a good night.

They finally reached the checkout after picking up some wine. The queue was huge at the only checkout that was operating. Jack put up with it for a full five minutes before stomping off to find another member of staff. He returned quickly with a stroppy looking teenager. The teenager opened a second checkout and the queue began to move slightly more quickly. It still wasn't fast enough for Jack who fidgeted and moaned the whole time. Jack practically threw Ianto's shopping into the back of the car in his haste. Ianto deliberately took ages to take the trolley back to the trolley bay. He climbed into the driver's seat and put his seatbelt on agonisingly slowly.

"Am I dropping you back at the hub, Jack?"

It was all Ianto could do not to laugh at the look of utter disappointment on Jack's face. With enormous willpower he adopted his usual mask of solemn indifference.

"Oh.," said Jack.. somewhat despondently. "I was kinda hoping to visit your place."

"Oh." Ianto echoed.

Jack was crestfallen. The fire in his loins was threatening to consume him. It wasn't until he noticed they weren't heading in the direction of the hub that he realised Ianto was teasing him. This just made him want Ianto all the more.

Jack was relegated to the lounge while Ianto put the shopping away. He stretched the task out to annoy Jack further, even though it was just as bad for him. Jack's constant flirting was turning him on and he couldn't wait to get hot and sweaty with him. He also knew that making Jack wait would make him hornier than ever. He peeked around the door to see what the captain was up to and found him channel surfing. He was obviously charged up, judging by the speed he was flowing through the channels. Ianto smiled to himself and went back to the kitchen. There, he stripped down to his shorts, opened the jar of chocolate spread and retrieved a spoon from the drawer. Returning to the lounge, Ianto leaned against the doorframe and started licking the chocolate from the spoon. Jack immediately switched off the television and stared lustfully at his colleague.

"You're a total slut, Ianto Jones."

"Prove it, Captain Harkness." Ianto countered, before sauntering off to his bedroom.  
Jack practically overtook him in his haste to get there.

Ianto's bedroom could only be described as minimalist in the extreme. The only furniture was a black, wrought iron bed, a bedside table and a lamp. The floor was all wood, the walls were a deep red and the curtains and bedclothes were white. One wall was comprised entirely of mirrored wardrobe doors. This was obviously where Ianto kept his clothes and clutter. Jack loved the idea of the mirrors, they could make things interesting.

"Things are going to get very messy, Yan."

"It's lucky I got all those cleaning supplies then."

While Jack undressed, Ianto closed the curtains and turned on the lamp. He then ran through to the kitchen to fetch the honey, another spoon, the candles, some matches and two glasses of wine. By the time he got back, Jack was naked and was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"As much as I'm enjoying the view Jack, I could do with a hand."

Jack jumped up and relieved Ianto of some of the items. They both put their loads on the floor.

"So, what are we trying first?" Ianto asked, sipping his wine.

"What I was thinking is," said Jack, as he opened Ianto's wardrobe and pulled out a couple of ties. "I tie you down for a while."

"What?!"

Ianto had very much warmed to the idea of food play, but being tied up was a whole different kettle of fish. The last time he'd been tied up, he'd been beaten half to death and almost eaten. If he allowed it, he would be surrendering himself totally to Jack. For Ianto, this was an uncomfortable idea to get his head round. He was so used to being in control of his own actions. Even when Jack took the lead during sex, Ianto was still able to guide things. Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, a calming gesture. He could read the uncertainty on the other man's face.

"If you're completely against it, I won't force you," he said quietly. "However, if you do agree, you can end it at any time. I promise you, say the word and I'll release you."

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

Ianto nodded. Jack got him to lie face up on the bed. With one tie, he fastened Ianto's hands above his head. Ianto tested the bonds and found them to be secure. The only way to freedom was for Jack to free him. The Captain picked up the other tie.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." There was no hesitation.

"Remember; say the word and I'll stop."

With that, he proceeded to blindfold Ianto. The younger man's breathing quickened. Whether it was through fear or anticipation, Jack didn't know. He carefully removed Ianto's shorts and stood for a while, just staring at the beautiful sight before him.

"Jack?" Ianto queried, after several moments of silence.

"Sorry Yan, I was admiring the sights."

This earned him a smile from Ianto which led to further a tingling in Jack's crotch. He unscrewed the lid of the honey jar, picked up a spoon and climbed onto the bed between Ianto's legs. Jack was pleased to see that Ianto's cock was already getting hard, but this wasn't the body part he was interested in just yet. He loaded the spoon with the honey and smeared over Ianto's left nipple, causing him to squirm slightly.

"How does that feel?" Jack asked him.

"Sticky and weird." 

"How about this?"

Jack leaned over and slowly ran his tongue across the honey covered nipple. He felt Ianto's cock fully solidify against his belly, which made his own respond in kind. Jack's tongue teased and caressed Ianto's nipple, lapping up every bit of the sticky, sweet substance. Ianto was clearly enjoying it, judging by the way he was grinding his hips against the man on top of him.

Suddenly, Jack was off him and Ianto's hips automatically tried to follow. Jack re-filled the spoon and carefully spread the honey over Ianto's cock and balls. The other man was momentarily shocked by the new sensation before realising what Jack was about to do. He giggled, making Jack laugh in turn.

"Think you could develop a taste for honey then, Yan?"

"Mmm Hmm, but I think I'll enjoy the feel more."

Jack leaned down and slowly licked the underside of Ianto's rock-hard penis. Ianto made a sound in his throat, which was midway between a moan and a growl. He desperately wanted to bring his hands down and hold Jack's head in place, but he was helpless. Ianto was completely at the mercy of Jack's whims. He was pleasantly surprised to realise that the situation made him all the more excited. Ianto writhed in ecstasy as Jack licked and sucked the honey from him. Jack felt the Welshman's balls tighten and braced himself. Almost immediately, Ianto came and Jack greedily swallowed the liquid that was deposited into his mouth. Ianto's cock went limp and he let his hips flop back onto the bed.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that," said Jack, with a chuckle, as he removed the ties.

"Put it this way...," replied Ianto. He sat up, took Jack's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

Jack broke off first.

"Yan, I love kissing you, a lot. However, I've got this raging hard-on which needs seeing to."

He climbed off the bed and fetched the jar of chocolate spread.

"Since you don't like honey," he said, covering his penis with the spread. "We'd better try this instead."

Ianto licked his lips in an exaggerated manner and moved off the bed so Jack could lay down. Once the captain was ready, Ianto went to work. He delicately licked the tip of Jack's cock with the tip of his tongue. This tiny touch alone was almost enough to send Jack over the edge, but he managed to hold himself back. Ianto turned his attention to the chocolate covered balls. Taking the left one in his mouth, he licked and sucked until it was absolutely clean. He could feel Jack trembling in an effort to control himself. Ianto gave the right testicle the same treatment as the first, causing Jack's cock to start twitching. Ianto stopped what he was doing; he didn't want Jack coming too soon. The captain moaned in complaint but Ianto placed finger on his lips to silence him.

"All in good time Jack."

As soon as the penis stopped twitching, Ianto took it into his mouth. He slowly drew his mouth up to the tip, bringing a happy gasp from Jack. The young Welshman repeated the process several times, each time slower than the last. He only sped up when he felt Jack's cock start to twitch again. He readied himself to receive Jack's load, which wasn't long in coming. Jack gripped the bedstead to brace himself as he emptied himself down Ianto's throat. As soon as Jack was done, Ianto sat up to show him that his own penis was once again hard. Jack ran his finger along the shaft.

"I think I've got just the cure for that. Wait here."

He disappeared out of the door and reappeared seconds later with his tube of lube. He always carried it, in case of emergencies. He threw the tube to Ianto, who quickly covered his cock with the lube. As he did this, Jack positioned himself leaning over the bed, facing the mirror.

Ianto smiled at Jack in the mirror while smearing some of the lube in, and around Jack's anus. He then, carefully, slid his cock in, holding onto Jack's hips for leverage. Jack gasped as he was forced open, but the gasp turned into a moan as Ianto slowly pumped in and out. Although Jack enjoyed the feeling of Ianto inside him, he much preferred to be on the giving end. This time though, he could watch Ianto's face in the mirror. The sight of the younger man's look of happy determination heightened Jack's own enjoyment immensely. Ianto began to pump harder and faster and Jack helped him along by clenching his muscles against Ianto's cock. It didn't take long for Ianto reach climax. Jack watched Ianto's face intently as he came. He looked heavenly, almost angelic. When he was spent, Ianto withdrew. Jack rolled onto his back and invited Ianto to lie next to him. They both fell asleep, hand in hand.


End file.
